Run: A Dickon and Mary Story
by Run4theRoses
Summary: World War I has hit the London area. To keep Mary safe, Master Craven decides to send her away to a boarding school in Virginia. She is forced to leave her best friend, Dickon Sowerby, who proves to be more than just a friend. And makes the promise to find her again someday.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

When the war reached London, Colin knew immediately he had to enlist. Master Craven, of course, did not take lightly to this. He spent a good two days locked away in his study talking to his son. They came out only when dinner was ready. The two sat far apart, not looking or saying a word to anyone.

Finally, on that third day, Colin made the announcement. "Father and I have finally come to an agreement. Tomorrow, I will leave the manor to enlist into the army." In seven years, he had grown to a rather tall height, but remained skinny and not too muscular while he matured. His blond hair is cropped short. Gray eyes round, set deep. Lips are thin, nose long. Features changed into a fair-looking young man. Though I can only picture him how he is: a wealthy black tie affair type who works none and has known no day of true labor. Colin has remained a good friend of mine. I hope he will do well in the army.


	2. Chapter 1

_I want to apologize for not using Dickon's accent. It's been a while since I last read the book and don't know exactly how to write it. Excuse that minor mistake and enjoy the story._

Chapter One

Master Craven rises from the great dining table, offering a slight flash of a smile as he turns to face me. "Mary, since Colin has left, the impact of how serious this war is has hit me. You are still a minor, so it is ultimately my job to make the right decisions for you during these cruel times."

I raised my eyebrows up at him. "What are you trying to tell me?" I asked though I already knew what Archibald was going to say.

"You will be…going away for a little, just until the war ends," he picked his words carefully, speaking slowly. The caution in his expression was clear as day.

At first, I wanted to leap up and yell out my protests. We were safe here at the manor! Why did I have to be sent away? Where would I go anyways? Nowhere can be truly safe during the climax of a war. Then, rationality set in, calming me, bringing me to see the truth of the situation. With a deep breath I met Master Craven's eyes, "And where is it you should be sending me?"

"There is a lovely coastal boarding school in America, the state of Virginia. I have already made arrangements for you. This Saturday morning, I will accompany you to the docks. By that evening you will be sailing off." Archibald explained, relieved that I had given a reasonable answer.

I only had two days. Packing wouldn't be a problem. It was the goodbyes which would prove most difficult to conquer. Especially one in particular. Dickon.

* * *

I rushed through breakfast, eating faster than I ever knew possible. After, I darted up into my bedroom. Throwing open a suitcase, I rapidly folded and tossed clothes in. Dresses, skirts, blouses, socks, all the usual. Once the first case was filled, I moved on to my second. I chose carefully here, bringing more personal items such as the photograph of Colin, Dickon, and I all standing in the center of our secret garden. All my favorite books I made sure had space too. From my childhood, I still held onto my jump rope and one stuffed animal. A fox, named Captain after the kit Dickon raised.

With everything packed away I had to have a look about the manor. Nothing much had changed, except the atmosphere was so light it could be dark's polar opposite. Furnishings were renewed, everything freshly dusted, paintings livelier. Once such a storm cloud, now a breath taking wonder. Such a gorgeous place, the last thing I wanted to do was leave it behind for an exotic new world.

Finally, I managed to find my courage. Heading out into the early midday sunshine, I ambled through the gardens that were bursting into life. In the fields Master Craven's horses grazed on the rich jade grass. Up in high tree branches songbirds let their voice be heard while the hawks soared against a bright azure sky. Everything I had grown to love and cherish would be gone in just one day.

He's there, under that same tree from our childhood. Dickon Sowerby. His raven hair is long, falling with slight curl down to the collar. Beautiful nineteen-year-old face is quiet, friendly just as always. His shoulders have broadened, set to hold a strong-built man. Eyes shine a blue so bright the stars would be put to shame. A fine pointed nose above nice full lips completes him. For a moment I am still, dazed by the mere sight of one so handsome. He notices I'm with him then. Dickon's already brilliant eyes shoot into fireworks as he beams at me and gets to his feet.

"Mary…" he says, giving me no time to say anything before scooping me up into his muscled arms. Burying my face against his neck, I take in the feel, the scent of him. Heather and grass and leaves, wild but gentle. That is my Dickon.

"Hello Dickon," I say after my feet touch the earth. He keeps me close against him at first before dropping his hands.

"You're alright this fine morning?" he asks, watching me with the happiest expression in the world.

I nod, bracing myself for the news. Best to get it done and over with. There's an aching in my chest. My palms begin to sweat. Alone with him, all I want is to be wrapped up in those arms again, protected from everything that is separating us. "But there is something you should know." I begin, the words coming out shakily. My eyes are looking down, I can't start crying.

"What is it? Is something wrong Mary?" Dickon steps forward, reaching his hand out to rest on my shoulder.

"With this war still raging on…Master Craven thinks it best if I…leave until it is over." I struggle to get all the words out. With each one my heart contorts, breaking me slowly and painfully down. I feel the heat of a tear stream down my cheek. Dickon catches the drop with his thumb, lifting my chin up to face him.

"Don't worry, Mary. Everything will be alright," Dickon replies, whispering. After a long pause he says, "I'll follow you, wherever God may lead. I can promise that much. Someway, somehow, I will always be right beside you. Just like I always have been."

Hearing him say that sends me over the edge. Unable to help myself, I toss myself back into his embrace. Closing my eyes tight, my final goodbye to him becomes muffled against his chest. "I will wait for you, Dickon. Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Saturday morning comes too fast. The rising sun rays slip through the bedroom curtains, warmth pouring gently into my bedroom. The weather is too pleasant. Birds shouldn't sing. Clouds shouldn't be thin white strands in the sky. All of this is wrong.

With a heavy heart, I slip out of bed. What I have left of my clothes isn't much. Two unmatched socks, a torn skirt, and what I decide to dress in. A plain white dress made from cotton that I haven't seen in months. Pulling on socks then shoes, I take one last look at my grand room before heading off for breakfast.

The table has been set as usual. Curtains are pulled open. Windows up. Sunshine lights the entire dining room. Archibald has yet to arrive but I take my seat, waiting quietly for the meal to be served.

Master Craven enters, taking his seat just before two waiters come, platters of food balanced on their arms. One comes to me, carefully setting a platter down. Ham, eggs, a biscuit coated in butter and jam. A glass of orange juice follows the plate. After the waiters leave, I eat in complete silence. I have no interest in conversing with the manor house's owner because I'm still rather angry at him.

* * *

When I leave the table, the first place I go is out through the gardens. I make sure to have a last memory of all the springtime colors. Seeing the arched stone doorway into the Secret Garden I have to stop for a moment. Taking one deep breath I continue forward. I can hear the music a few paces before I cross into the garden. I know Dickon is inside before I even lay eyes on him.

He is leaning against a clear space on the wall, barefoot. I offer a small smile once he spots me. Dickon ceases to play, slipping his flute through the belt on his trousers.

"I hoped you'd come," he says, extending his arms that I gladly fall into.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." I tell him after a moment.

There is a long pause. Dickon keeps one arm loose around my waist and presses his lips to my temple. I feel my cheeks become burning hot though I do not pull away.

"I'm gonna miss you." Dickon whispers, his breath warming my skin.

Master Craven interrupts by calling out that it's time to go. Stepping out from his hold is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. The last thing I expect is for him to catch him wrist. He closes the gap between us, takes my face in his hands, and then kisses my lips. It's a gentle feeling of touch. The taste is fresh as wild grasses. My eyes close as I return the kiss, my hands resting on his broad shoulders.

Dickon pulls back after a brief moment. He smiles gently, watching as I turn to walk away with trembling lips.

* * *

Most of the day is spent riding with Archibald in a carriage pulled by his two horses named Oliver and Gracie. We pass over the moorlands, into London, finally out to the docks. The trip takes longer since the war has closed off many roads.

Master Craven helps me carry my luggage onto the _Heartsong_. A small ship used originally for cargo. He bids me farewell then gets back into his cart. From the top deck I watch until I can no longer see the horses trotting off. I pray God will bring me back to them soon as the ship hoists anchor and begins her voyage to America.

For the first few days, I am quiet. I keep to my cabin, usually reading. I can barely sleep. So I spend numerous hours at night on deck. My thoughts wander from the manor, to Archibald Craven, to Colin. No matter how hard I try, I can never avoid Dickon. He's always in my head. He leaves my chest aching, yearning to see him.

One the fourth day of sailing, my sea legs are found. I also decide to become public again. I know I do not want to go to America but moping about won't change anything. After a light breakfast, I head up on deck to watch the crew men.

Most are older, early to mid-thirties. They dress in thin white shirts with beige pants. Some are bearded with wrinkled faces while others are clean shaven and handsome. Few of them pay any mind to the passengers, instead focus on their job at hand. None really speak either, simply carry on working.

Going across to the bow of the _Heartsong_, I lean my arms against the railing. An easy gale whips my blond hair back. Waves occasionally crash against the ship. The endless blue sky stretches out forever. My eyes search all around, but all I see is ocean waters. Land is six weeks away. The distance seems so impossibly far from Misselthwaite that it hurts.

"Beautiful ain't it?" a male voice beside me makes me jump.

"…Yes," I answer, turning to look at the boy.

He's my age, seventeen. Straight hair tousled by the wind that is colored like the sands on a beach. He has a nice smile, sort of crooked. He's taller than me by several inches and tanned by the sun. The boy is leaner set. His muscles are toned rather than bulked. Nice face with a square jaw. "Name's Connor Westfield ma'am," he says, stretching out a hand.

Cautiously I take it, shaking once. "Mary Lennox. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Westfield."

"Feel free to call me Connor, ma'am. How ya likin' the trip so far?" Connor's accent was heavily Southern American. He turned, leaning his elbows on the bow rails.

"A lovely voyage so far, thank you for asking." I felt his eyes on me but I refused to meet them.

"Yer welcome. I take it yer English? If ya don't mind my askin', why're ya headin' off to the States?" he asked, trying his best to be polite.

"My uncle believes it is safer for me in America. Virginia is the state. I am to be taking up residence at a boarding school by the coast."

Connor was about to speak when another crew member called for him. "I gotta head off, great meetin' ya though Miss Lennox," he excused himself, dipping his head down quickly. From the corner of my eye I saw him rush off towards the sails.

I continued to speak with Connor almost every day for the next month and a half. He became something like a rock to me. Slowly I opened up, accepting his companionship. He took my mind off Misselthwaite Manor. Connor would momentarily keep me focused on other things. I never forgot about Dickon's promise though. No matter what, I would never forget him or his words to always find me.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

One week remains before the ship is due to land at Smithfield, Virginia. There has been no sign of land, only a vast ocean stretches along. Connor tells me we have hit the Atlantic Ocean. We should enter Chesapeake Bay within the next four days. Docking in Smithfield hopefully two and a half days later, but could take three full.

I don't miss Yorkshire as badly anymore. I never stop thinking about home though. The rolling hills blanketed in sweet grass. Wild ponies grazing quietly, woodland creatures scampering about. A vibrant sky, its blue hues changing as clouds come and go. Bringing rain or cover from a blazing sun. The Sowerby home, ramshackle but never ceasing to offer a welcoming aura. Moving past the moor enter the Misselthwaite Manor rising tall in beautiful intimidation. Gravel paths within the front gates twisting in all different directions. One may take you to the house entrance. Another could wind you through gardens so intricately decorated in colorful blossoms.

Recollecting these memories bring up the corners of my mouth in a slight smile. It isn't so bad just having thoughts for I know I will return soon.

"Good evenin' Miss Mary!" Connor's voice exclaims as he runs up to meet me. Dinner has been served. The first stars of night are coming into view. I am again perched at the bow of the _Heartsong_.

I give him a smile, glancing towards his beaming face. Teeth shine white in the dimming light. "Hello Connor, it is nice to see you again. How does she sail?" I ask.

"Splendid! Captain says we'll hit Chesapeake tomorrow mornin' then it's smooth movin' straight to Smithfield Port," he explains, hopping up to sit on the bow railing.

"That is fine news. I must say with dock so rapidly approaching I am a bit nervous for America. You see, I've never been before," I admit even though he already knows.

Connor shakes his head at me, assuring me with his grin, "Aw, don't you worry none. Virginia's a good state, 'specially ol' Smithfield." He ruffles the top of my head, jumping down from the rail. "I best be fer gettin' down to my cabin, gotta wake the night men. Have a good night Miss Mary," Connor says then starts off into the lower levels of the ship.

* * *

We finally arrive at Smithfield Port Saturday afternoon. Burly men take up most of the area. I can see most are fishers or sailors by how they are dressed. Actually, I do not see a single male who isn't one of the two with an exception of a few children. Wiry-haired mutts run all about, one is barking at a small boy with a bone in his fingers. Men yell above one another in rich tenor voices. Upon closer look I see wooden crates and barrels crammed or stacked together, no doubt holding fish. There is only one cleared dock.

"C'mon, best to charge on. They ain't never gonna be not crowded." Connor says, taking both of my suitcases, one in each hand.

I follow close behind, taking in every sight as we head off the ship and onto the dock. I cannot see any horses or buggies. Just a flat port overflowing with men. Women are as well scarce. Those around carry babies on their hips, pushing through to reach their destinations. _How will I arrive at this school? There seems to be nothing but boxes, men, dogs, and children_, I think as Connor leads ahead.

It takes us a good ten, possibly fifteen, minutes to finally break away from Smithfield Port. There is finally a road but it is dirt. A quaint black cab waits pulled by a bay colored horse.

Out steps a tall skinny woman dressed in a fine lace dress of pure white. It reminds me of the outfits porcelain dolls wear. The woman's face is similar. Perfectly smooth, cosmetics caking all over. A small nose, full lips, sapphire eyes, pale blond hair twisted up in a tight bun.

She smiles gently, "Hello Miss Lennox. I am Catherine Dane, owner and founder of Lady Dane's School for Girls. I will be escorting you to my most divine establishment." Catherine Dane glances toward Connor, mouth forming a straight line. His sailor appearance must not impress her. She remains polite though, gesturing to the back section of the cart where he can put my luggage. Connor nods, disappearing to secure my things.

"Thank you," I respond with a flicker of a smile. Connor returns to open the cab door for us, saying his goodbyes as he helps me in. After Catherine Dane, he shuts to door and heads back for the _Heartsong_. As the carriage starts off, I can't help but hope to see him again one day.

"Mr. Craven tells me you are quite an intriguing young lady. You love the outdoors, gardening especially," Lady Dane begins our conversation a few minutes into the ride.

"Yes. I loved my uncle's manor. It was filled with lovely places to behold. The moorlands were exciting as well." I replied with a quick nod. My hands are folded in my lap. I sit tall trying not to look at Catherine.

"I do have one small rose garden. You are welcome to it of course. Though I am incredibly strict about behavior. The young women at my school are of the highest standard. I expect nothing less from you, Miss Lennox." She is speaking kindly but I won't test her patience. I can tell by her body actions she is meaner than a snake. "If you have no questions, I will proceed to explain the school rules and schedule."

I nod, having nothing to say. I stay quiet while Catherine Dane explains.

"Breakfast is served each morning at seven forty-five. Classes begin at eight fifteen. You will have English, Arithmetic, History, French, and a free class. Mr. Craven placed you under equestrian riding lessons. I hope that will suit you. Each class is one hour long with break for lunch then your free session at the day's end. After all your schooling, we have a study hall for thirty minutes. Then you are free to relax about the campus area until supper at six o'clock followed by bathes and nightly reading. Everyone is expected to be in their bedrooms prepared for sleep by nine o'clock. This routine is regular Monday through Friday.

"Saturday breakfast is served at eight thirty. You have all day to yourself and also we all go out to town for two hours after lunch. Upon returning, you will have your free class and further leisure time until dinner which remains promptly at six. Then your evening schedule continues.

"On Sunday, breakfast is still at eight thirty. We leave for church by nine thirty. Leisure time is given for the rest of that day with the exception of lunch at noon and suppertime. Evening schedule is not carried out on Sundays besides bathing." Lady Dane explained all of this to me, taking up the entire trip to the boarding school.

The cab halted just outside one great mansion. It was made of bricks, rising up three stories. There were stone steps leading to the front door made of mahogany with two rose bushes on either side of the stairwell. I couldn't see behind this large building, but I suspected that was where all free periods took place. Nailed to the large front door was a granite sign engraved with the words _Lady Dane's School for Girls_.

"Welcome to my school Miss Lennox."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Stepping from the cab I could only stare up in awe at the building. Up close, it was far more intimidating. Swallowing hard, I turned to the back of the cab, taking out my two suitcases. Catherine Dane passed right by, striding into her school building without a glance back at me.

Gathering my things, I headed off after her. Inside the walls were plain, not a single decoration all the way down the long hallway. Wooden floors were cool and freshly polished. To my right there was a winding staircase stretching up two stories.

"Come along Miss Lennox," Lady Dane called from the end of the hall. Wordlessly I followed as she led me into another room, huge and rectangular.

A massive Persian rug covered most of the floor, still bright wood. A grand dining table set in the room's center with chairs evenly spaced. There was one floor to ceiling window looking out to a grassy yard with a stable in the distance. Trees speckled the property's perimeter then merged into a forest beyond the barn. For a moment I was reminded of home.

"Through the right doorway is the kitchen. The door beside the window will take you outside." I was only half listening. "Let us continue Miss Lennox, dorms and classes are located upstairs," Catherine Dane tapped my shoulder as she passed, continuing back down the hall and upstairs.

The next story up was yet again barren on walls, lined with simple doors engraved with numbers one to forty. Flooring changed into plush carpet, cleaned to perfection. "You will be in room thirty-six, third to last door on the right." With that Catherine Dane turned and rushed off.

Breathing deep, I moved on to room thirty-six. Knocking three times, a girl about my age answered the door. She offered a subtle smile. "Hi there, you must be Mary. The lady told me you were coming. I'm Emma, good to meet you," Emma stepped from the threshold, making way so I could come in.

The room was square, walls barren, carpet floor tidy. At one far corner there sat an oak bed with white sheets and blankets. The opposite corner there was a copy of the same bed. Beside each was a small nightstand with a lamp, both turned on. Emma's must be to the left, as her night table is decorated. The trunk at the foot of that bed also is opened, clothes tucked away inside.

"It is nice to know you as well, Emma." I returned the greeting, shaking her hand.

We spend the next half hour settling me in. While I put away my clothes into my own trunk, Emma heads off to grab five sets of uniform for me. Those are placed on top. Then we go on to my personal items. Photograph I set on the nightstand. Toy fox on top of my bed, the rest neatly slipped away in the drawer under the bedside table.

Sighing heavily, I collapse onto the bed. It is soft, comforting after a long day of travel. Looking over at Emma's side, I finally notice some of her things. She has a picture of herself, a tall man, some dogs, and two horses. Beside is a clay paint horse colored a rich cinnamon brown with large white patches.

"That's a nice horse," I comment.

Emma smiles, "Thanks. My dad made her for me as a birthday present the same day I got my real horse that looks just like that. Her name is Chase."

I remember Dickon when we were children. He tamed one of the wild ponies, rode bareback all the time. I joined him several times. I have never truly had a horse to call my own. Master Craven's served me well so there was no need to ask.

"Dose she live here?" I ask.

"Yes, I ride every day except on Sabbath," Emma answers, her fingers brushing the frame of her picture. "We better be getting down to dinner," she tells me after another moment, rising from her bed.

Nodding my agreement, I follow out into the hallway. Emma is taller than me by an inch or so with raven colored hair that cascades to her elbows in waves. She wears a simple white shirt and black skirt, shoes also black. The other girls are dressed in similar black and white attire. I hope Lady Dane won't be too angry that I'm the only one not in uniform.

Emma and I are right on time. Thankfully my newly assigned seat is beside her towards the end of the table, away from Catherine Dane who sits at the head of the dining table. Everyone is chattering amongst themselves, laughing every now and again. To my other side is a younger girl, maybe fourteen, with glasses and shoulder-length sandy hair. She introduces herself as Delilah then rambles on about her favorite books.

Several minutes pass, I don't say much though. When Miss Dane comes in, all the girls immediately cease to utter a word. Not a second after she sits, dinner is brought out by maids on large silver platters.

The main course is chicken breasts, fried. Corn and peas are served as sides with a basket of buttered rolls.

Everyone eats in complete silence. I don't understand why. It doesn't seem normal at all. But I don't dare question Lady Dane, not right now anyways.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

After everyone is finished eating, the maids return to clean up while the rest of us file out behind Lady Dane. She takes up to the dormitory hall, but turns right. There are a few more bedrooms then a glass doorway opened up into a large commons area.

The flooring is wooden, mostly covered by another intricate Persian rug. Walls are decorated by a few paintings, one I recognize from Misselthwaite Manor. At the far left corner there is a grand piano, freshly cleaned. A stone fireplace sits, embers burning softly, straight ahead. Surrounding are two mahogany framed couches with plush cushions and space to sit on the rug as well. To the right of the fireplace is a shelf of books taking up all of the wall space. A few chairs, matching the couch, are placed around the bookshelf. The rest of the room is cleared, probably set aside for socializing.

"Please be seated by the fire ladies." Lady Dane instructs as she heads to the bookshelf.

Following Emma, I find a seat at the edge of one couch beside her. It is comfortable here, most of us fit on both pieces of furniture. Those on the floor choose to be there and seem to be perfectly content.

Lady Dane returns with a lovely hard backed volume under her arm. "Today we continue the reading of _Jane Eyre_. I believe we were just finishing chapter fifteen in volume one. Now, whose turn is it to read?"

A girl beside Emma raises her hand. She is a pretty seventeen-year-old with waist-length brown hair that is straight as a board.

Lady Dane hands the book over, taking a seat with the other girls by the second couch. "Proceed, Grace."

The young girl opens to the fifteenth chapter and begins to read. Her voice is plain but loud as she speaks out each word. I lose interest quickly as not only have I read _Jane Eyre_ before, but such a monotonous voice makes my head ache.

* * *

I'm home. Back at the manor with all the fields and gardens. A sweet summer sun pours down, igniting the world in bright colors. I feel a palomino horse moving beneath me, galloping. His hooves stir up the soft earth as he moves swift as an eagle. His flowing white mane whips back, brushing against my face. I realize I am riding bareback. My legs tighten, gripping to the horse's sides so I stay balanced.

Racing along beside me is a beautiful white horse, Dickon is her rider. He too is bareback, perfectly seated upon his mount's back. Glancing my way he offers a wide grin. When he faces forward again, his horse's hooves begin fading. Gradually the rest of her begins disappearing, taking Dickon as well.

Tears well up in my eyes. I reach out a hand but all I touch is the air. My horse comes to a stop then suddenly the Secret Garden surrounds us. I see all the events from my childhood which happened here. Each memory flashes then is gone. Burying my face into the palomino's neck, I feel the hot tears stream down my cheeks. Slowly, I as well begin to fade away…

* * *

I open my eyes that stare at the bedroom wall. I blink away tears as I sit up. Emma looks over from putting on her shoes. Seeing my red blotched face she comes to stand beside my bed.

"Dear God, are you okay Mary?!" she asks, voice soft but worried.

I just nod, wiping my face with my night gown sleeve. "It was just a dream, not real." I explain, sliding out of my bed.

"I heard you sobbing last night, but I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry," Emma apologized, sitting down on her bed.

"You are forgiven," I replied, moving over to my trunk and pulling out a set of school uniform.

Emma is kind, waiting for me as I change into a fine white dress with flat black shoes. We are last to arrive for breakfast, thankfully taking our seats just before we're served.

The day is Sunday, which means after everyone is finished eating, we have to dress for church. Lady Dane allows us to wear anything that is presentable for service. So I head out into the morning in a simple jade dress with white lace.

The church is small and square. It is painted white with a cross at the rooftop center. Inside, the floor is carpet with two sides of wooden pews. At the head of the building is one wooden podium. There is no choir behind, just a massive and beautiful stain glass window for a wall that depicts the life of Jesus Christ.

I have never been to a more boring sermon. Pastor Greene speaks in a monotonous voice that never changes dynamics as he reads. He is thin and pale with an old face. His hair is silvery white. Eyes are faded cornflower blue. Pastor Greene enters from the front entrance in a long white robe tied with a purple belt of cloth. He studies by chapters. Today is Exodus chapter seven. When he closes the huge leather Bible, he summarizes the chapter then breaks each section down into another summary. To end his service, he announces the chapter's theme, finally concluding in silent prayer. Dane leads all of us out in a straight line, shaking the preacher's hand. The rest of us follow suit.

Outside I sigh in relief. Thankfully it is only once a week.

Back at the boarding school, Emma and I head to our dorm. We change into fresh button-up shirts and skirts. The rest of the day is spent leisurely. I spend most of my free time inside reading. I also create a few sketches of the school to be mailed out with my letters to home and Dickon:

_Dear Master Craven,_

_I have, of course, arrived safely at Lady Dane's School for Girls. It is a lovely place. My few days here have been most satisfactory. Everyone is quite friendly and I alreadY have numerous friends. My roommate is also welcoming to the highest extent. She is by the name of Emma. Lady Catherine Dane is also a marvelous woman. I am writing to you on a Sunday, therefor I do not know how classes will be. I have full confidence that they will be nothing shy of splendid._

_Love, Mary_

_Dickon,_

_Worry not; I am safe here in Virginia. I miss you and everything about home so very much. Please tell your family hello from me. This school is nothing like a home. It could never make me happy. The headmaster is a horrid witch. The rules seem endless. No true freedom, at least, not like the manor. There is not one single garden here. How anyone could stand this I will never know. I only wish to be home in our secret garden again. I pray you will soon be here to at least make the boarding school bearable._

_–Mary _


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

My eyes snap open. They are filled with tears. Sitting up in the bed, I work on steadying my ragged breathing. I dreamed of Dickon again, the same as before. The nightmare is retched, causing more homesickness.

When I'm relaxed, I quietly slip out of bed and pad down the hallway to the bathroom. I can't bathe so I settle for the next best thing. Wetting a hand towel, I rub my arms and face down. The cool water makes me feel somewhat better. Enough at least so I can return to the dorm and lie back down in bed though I do not close my eyes.

Hearing Emma arise, I again stand up from my bed. "Good morning," I say as I stretch my arms and legs.

Emma returns a sleepy smile, nodding instead of speaking.

We pull on our uniforms in silence. I am just too exhausted to say anything. I hope the dream comes to an end. I don't know how long I could handle waking up in the middle of the night in tears.

"Are you okay, Mary? You haven't said much this morning." Emma says as we head down the hallway.

I nod, "I'm having trouble sleeping is all."

"You're probably homesick. I was the first few days." Her attempt to reassure me was a kind gesture but didn't really help the aching in my chest that I felt each time I thought of home.

Smiling back at Emma, I thanked her and said nothing more.

After breakfast, Catherine Dane catches my shoulder to keep me behind the other girls.

"Good morning Miss Lennox. I trust your stay had been satisfactory. I have your weekly schedule in my office. Please come with me to pick it up." Dane's voice was forcefully sweet.

Nodding, I followed behind to her office which was at the very end of the second floor, opposite from the dorms. The room was small with plain walls, wooden floor, nothing special. The only furniture was a large rectangular desk. Behind it sat a large cushioned chair. The desk had two piles of neatly stacked paper and a candle.

Lady Dane picked up a little sheet of paper from the desk, handing it over to me as she ushered me out into the hall. She didn't say anything to me, only went back into her office, closing the door behind her.

All the classrooms are on the mansion's third floor which looks just like a regular hallway. There are an assortment of doors, all labeled with the teacher name and class. I have no trouble finding the English room taught by Dr. Rae.

Stepping inside, the room is simple and square. Four rows of individual wooden desks face a chalkboard in the back of the room. Behind is the teacher's desk. Papers, pens, pencils, ruler, and name plate have a neat place on the large oak desk. The next thing I notice is all the books. Shelf upon shelf fill one whole wall of the classroom. Other volumes take up each spare inch of space with stacks piling up on three sides of Dr. Rae's desk. I don't even think Master Craven has this many stories in his collection.

I find an empty seat towards the far corner of the room. Predictably, standing to the left of the chalkboard is Dr. Rae with her nose glued into a book. She is a small but sturdy woman, standing straight up. Her light sienna hair falls down to her shoulders in curls. I can't see her face behind what she reads. She dresses in a plain green dress, nothing intricate about the attire. I also notice she wears no shoes, just white stockings.

Once the last student enters, closing the door, Dr. Rae closes her book and looks up. She wears octagonal spectacles with wiry frames that make her caramel eyes double their normal size.

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to the imaginative and comical world of Dr. Rae's English classroom!" Her voice was gracefully light as she spoke, twirling around to the back of the room where she set down her book.

I was alive, paying this delightful instructor my best attention. Dr. Rae taught in the best of ways, keeping everyone interested. We were always active, not once did I feel a twang of boredom. Though I was behind in the lessons, it was easy to catch up. The ninety minute period flew by and everyone looked a little sad to be leaving. Who could blame them? Dr. Rae was absolutely fantastic!

My next class is French with Mrs. Chester. She wears the same emerald uniform Dr. Rae does. She is several inches taller and frail. Her face is bony, nose long with a pointed chin. She greets us quickly before starting class. We spend half the time writing notes. The rest is taken up by practicing aloud. By the time I finally exit her room I am almost ready to drop dead from boredom.

Arithmetic is taught by an elderly man with short gray hair. He isn't very tall. Wire glasses rim his pale eyes. He dresses in black slacks and a green collared shirt complete with a black bow-tie. The desk says Mr. Callahan but he welcomes us to call him by his first name, Simon, or anything that makes us comfortable.

Though Simon is in his sixties, he's in fine health. He teaches by speaking loud and clear so everyone can hear and understand. Everything he teaches us in taught on the chalkboard. We don't write; only follow along in the math books. After class all the girls file downstairs for lunch.

I walk with a dark haired girl named Lilith. She doesn't ride horses, she prefers to sail. As we eat I learn that she is Connor's younger sister.

Lilith and I have History together along with Emma. A tall and lanky woman called Miss Bernard is the instructor. She doesn't really teach though. Miss Bernard only assigns a chapter of reading for today. Tomorrow as a class we'll go over the chapter then test on it and move on. Simplistic but I finish the reading with fifteen minutes left.

Then, finally, the school day is over. I can finally get out of the building for my riding lesson.


End file.
